Out of Science
by Mato-san
Summary: Braginski dengan kefanatikannya, Beilschmidt dengan dendamnya, dan sebuah pertanyaan yang tak mendapat jawaban benar. • Light Russ/Pruss. World War II. [Human!AU. Death Charas. Semi dark-fic, maybe?] Mind to RnR? :9


**Out of Science**

**.**

**.**

_**Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekazu**_

_**Out of Science © Me**_

**.**

**.**

Now Playing : Karakuri Burst – Kagamine Rin & Len

* * *

Headnotes : Anggap di sini Gilbert dipaksa berjuang untuk Nazi. Saya juga bingung setting waktunya itu pas Perang Dunia II atau Perang Dingin, yah tapi yang paling memungkinkan sih Perang Dunia II. Tapi kalau pembaca lebih suka menganggapnya dengan setting Perang Dingin, silahkan saja :D

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, bau anyir pun sudah menguar kemana-mana.

Mengusap ujung dagunya yang sedikit ternodai, Braginski menatap tiga onggok tubuh tak bernyawa yang tergeletak dua meter dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Tatapannya sayu, sedikit menyiratkan rasa kasihan yang tak terdefinisi. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dia harus menatap tiga mayat itu dengan tatapan rendahan.

Braginski berdecak kecil ketika menyadari mantel musim dingin yang selalu membebani bahunya itu kini bercorakan cipratan cairan merah kental bernama darah. Decakan kesal. Warna merah darah mengganggu warna abu-abu gelap mantelnya.

Evoker kesayangannya kini sudah tersimpan rapi di sakunya. Menghela nafas ringan, Braginski menyadari bahwa warna salju yang dipijaknya telah berubah menjadi gradasi kemerahan. Kemudian dia hanya menghentak-hentakan sepatu botnya sebelum membenarkan letak topinya, mengabaikan bau anyir yang semakin mendominasi.

Jika seseorang bertanya soal apa yang paling Braginski sukai di dunia ini, dengan tenang pemuda Rusia itu akan menjawabnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat lembut.

Pertama, salju putih nan tebal khas Siberia.

Dan kedua, warna merah pada darah.

**.**

Tanpa sadar sebuah cairan kristal bening meluncur ketika mendapati sosok yang amat berharga baginya terbaring kaku di tandu.

Setengah lusin manusia yang menggunakan seragam yang sama dengannya kini mengelilingi tandu, memandang sendu sosok yang membeku di atasnya. Sesosok pemuda menatap sang mayat dengan iris sewarna rubi yang melebar dan berkilau bak kaca. Bordir 'Beilschmidt' di saku bajunya mulai berantakan di sana-sini, mencerminkan kehancurannya saat ini.

Beberapa telapak tangan beralih untuk menepuk-nepuk bahunya, bersimpati atas kejadian yang telah terjadi. Beberapa dari pemilik tangan tersebut berbisik pelan kepadanya, mengatakan dua kalimat yang membentuk sebuah nama.

Tanpa ditanya, Beilschmidt tahu mengapa rekan-rekannya menyebutkan seuntai nama kepadanya.

Meski begitu, tangis benar-benar pecah. Dia tidak mempedulikan dirinya yang tampak seperti manusia rapuh berbalut selendang peluru pada saat ini. Tangan kirinya meremas kuat sebuah lengan kekar yang dingin, sisa-sisa darah yang mengering masih melekat di baju sang jasad yang belum terlepas.

Baru kali ini Beilschmidt merasa begitu hancur. Baru kali ini Beilschmidt merasa begitu hina. Dan baru kali ini juga Beilschmidt merasakan apa yang mereka sebut dendam kesumat.

Dendam... Sesuatu yang membuat merasa tengah disodok dengan besi panas yang berkarat.

Iris rubi semi-hetero milik Beilschmidt berkilat penuh kebencian.

Apapun akan dilakukannya demi membalaskan kematian adik satu-satunya yang ditembak tepat di dada bagian kirinya.

**.**

"Mengapa kau datang kemari?"

Cuma itu yang dikatakan Braginski ketika mendapati AK-47 menempel di pelipisnya secara mendadak. Seorang pemuda berseragam tentara Jerman dan berpita Nazi kini berdiri di sisinya, menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

Air danau yang tidak sempat membeku bergejolak sejenak. "Membunuhmu." Suara serak beraksen Jerman pun menjawab.

Braginski tertawa pahit. "Aku lupa tujuan awal perang ini," katanya, menyiapkan evokernya yang kini sepenuhnya melompong dari peluru. "Ada dendam tersendiri, _da_?"

"Kau membunuh adikku beberapa jam lalu," jawab suara serak itu. Braginski tidak mengerti mengapa tentara Jerman itu tidak langsung menembaknya saja. "Tidak hebat sama sekali."

Mau tak mau Braginski tersenyum. "Tidak ada yang hebat di dunia ini, _da_."

Rasanya lubang AK-47 semakin ditekan ke pelipisnya. "Tentu ada," katanya, suaranya terdengar tegas meski masih ragu-ragu. "Hebat itu ketika kau lenyap dari dunia ini."

Evokernya kini sudah terisi dua peluru. "Seperti itu," gumam Braginski, menatap refleksi musuhnya dari permukaan air danau. Pemuda dengan warna rambut yang hampir sama dengannya meski sebagian tertutupi oleh topi sipil. Matanya semerah darah, membua Braginski mengagumi warna mata tersebut.

"Menurutmu, untuk apa aku hidup di dunia ini, _da_?!"

**.**

Tenggorokan Beilschmidt terasa sakit seketika. "Untuk menjadi senjata."

Tentara komunis di hadapan Beilschmidt kembali tertawa. Tawa yang lembut tetapi memilukan. "Kau menjawabnya dengan sangat yakin," katanya, mengeratkan syal abu-abu yang dikenakannya. Warna darah tersapu di beberapa bagian pakaiannya, membuat Beilschmidt berusaha untuk tidak terbayang jasad adiknya lagi. "Kau dan aku itu sama."

"_Nein_," jawab Beilschmidt, menahan nafas. "Aku bukan senjata Jerman."

Jari-jemari Beilschmidt terasa ngilu ketika dia semakin menekankan senjatanya ke pelipis pelaku pembunuhan adiknya. "Lalu mengapa kau bergabung dengan tentara Jerman, _da_?" dia bertanya, kini sudah berani menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Beilschmidt langsung. "Menikmati saat kau membunuh?"

_Tidak mungkin_. "_Nein_."

Senyum terulas di bibir pemuda Rusia itu. "Kau pemuda yang linglung, _da_," ia melirik bordir nama Beilschmidt. Itu sontak membuat Beilschmidt kembali mengacungkan senjata apinya. "Beilschmidt. Nama yang sangat Jerman."

Ketika sebuah evoker beradu dengan pistolnya, Beilschmidt sama sekali tidak terkejut dan dia sudah siap secara mental maupun fisik.

**.**

Pipa keran air di tangan kiri Braginski terasa mau patah beberapa detik lagi sebelum dia berhasil membuka mulutnya.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku tidak mau langsung menembakan evokerku padamu, _da_?!"

Tidak ada balasan verbal dari pemuda Jerman bernama Beilschmidt di hadapannya. Hanya geraman kecil dan tekanan yang semakin kuat di peraduann senjata tersebut. "Jangan tarik pelatukmu terlebih dahulu jika kau tidak mau mati," desis Beilschmidt sambil membuang ludah ke sembarang arah. "Kau punya alasan?"

"Warna matamu," jawab Braginski, iris violetnya melembut ketika bertemu pandang dengan iris sewarna darah. "Sewarna darah. Indah sekali."

"Psikopat."

"Itu memang aku, _da_," Braginski tersenyum. "Mengapa kau tidak memilih ikut aku saja?"

"Aku lebih baik mati daripada hidup dengan orang sepertimu."

"Itu lebih baik ketimbang hidup tanpa tujuan seperti kita sekarang, bukan?!" moncong evoker Braginski mulai terarah ke wajah sang tentara Jerman sementara Beilschmidt sekuat tenaga untuk menjatuhkan senajat braginski. "Kita berdua bersama-sama jauh dari kekacauan perang. Dan tiap harinya aku akan mengagumi warna matamu, _da_."

Raut wajah Beilschmidt mengeras. "Tidak akan."

Dan bunyi pelatuk ditarik pun terdengar.

**.**

Dinginnya salju mulai terasa di tubuh Beilschmidt. Dia hampir percaya bahwa dia sudah mati.

"Sudah mengerti?" senyum miring melayang di bibir tentara komunis bernama Ivan Braginski itu. Tembakan Beilschmidt tidak sempat mengenai bagian vital tentara bertubuh tinggi tersebut, hanya mengenai sikunya dan tampaknya Braginski tidak mendapatkan masalah yang serius selain pendarahan ringan di area yang tertembak.

Beilschmidt mengaduh sambil memegangi leher bagian kirinya yang robek karena terserempet bagian peluru. Nafasnya mulai memburu—tapi dia bersyukur dia masih bisa bernafas. "M-Mengerti apa?"

"Mengerti pertanyaanku," suara Braginski terdengar santai seolah-olah menembaki orang lain bukanlah tindakan yang menciptakan dosa. "Untuk apa aku diciptakan? Untuk apa kau diciptakan? Untuk apa aku dan kau diciptakan?"

"U-Untuk... _uhuk_," sontak Beilschmidt terbatuk. Matanya melebar panik ketika mendapati dia mengeluarkan darah saat terbatuk. "U-Untuk berada di saat ini. Bertempur satu sama lain."

"Sayang sekali, _da_," gumam Braginski lalu bersimpuh, menatap tubuh ambruk Beilschmidt. Tangan besarnya yang terbalut sarung tangan kini mengelus luka di lehernya, membuat Beilschmidt mengerang perih. "Padahal warna merah darah terlihat sangat menarik untukmu."

"A-Aku...," —tangan bersarung itu semakin menekan lukanya, membuat Beilschmidt berusaha melawan dengan sisa tenaganya. "Bukan bahan obsesi untuk orang Rusia yang tidak hebat sepertimu."

Tangan besar itu pun akhirnya menyingkir. "Aku jadi ingin hidup lebih lama hanya untuk bisa mengenalmu lebih lama, Beilschmidt," Braginski mengusap pipi Beilschmidt, membuat sang pemuda Jerman melonjak kecil. "Ada saran?"

"Mati saja sana."

Iris violet itu berbinar seketika. "Benar. _Mati saja_," katanya. Perlahan Beilschmidt mengambil langkah untuk mundur. Dia takut. Dia ngeri. Andai adiknya masih ada di sini. "Dan kau ikut bersamaku. Kita bisa menikmati semuanya di alam sana."

"Aku tidak mau mati," gertak Beilschmidt, langsung mengambil pistolnya dan mengarahkannya ke kepala Braginski dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat. "Aku masih mau hidup. Masih mau hidup."

Braginski tersenyum semu. "Hidup bersama-sama di alam sana."

Mata Beilschmidt melebar ketika sebuah peluru meluncur menujunya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Pandangannya menggelap sepersekian detik kemudian, dan sebelum Beilschmidt kembali terbaring di salju—dia ikut menarik pelatuknya dengan kecepatan cahaya dan sedikit harapan.

"_Aku rasa aku mulai menyukaimu, Beilschmidt karena—_uhuk_—darah dan peperangan._"

Hanya senyum kecil yang berhasil muncul di wajah Gilbert Beilschmidt ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Braginski.[]

**.**

**.**

_Untuk keperluan apa aku hidup di dunia ini?_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N **: Benar-benar fiksi yang berantakan karena insomnia yang tiba-tiba mendadak datang. Kebetulan sempet mendiskusikan Vocaloid sama temen dan berakhir ngulas arti lagu 'Karakuri'. Eh ujung-ujungnya fiksi ini malah ngerempet ke 'Outer Science'—karena jujur Ivan di sini jadi semacam psikopat yang maniak kayak Kuroha (eh tapi btw Ivan emang psikopat / yandere kan -_-)

Hope not-so-OOC di bagian Gilbert, Bagi saya lucu ngeliatin fanart Gilbert nangis, manis sekaligus kece banget /gigit bendera Prusia(?)/. Dan tiba-tiba pengen nulis Death!Ludwig, karena kebanyakan FF itu hanya menampilkan Death!Gilbert okesip.

Mind to Review? :9


End file.
